Refocusable images, or “living pictures,” are becoming popular due to recent consumer products utilizing specialized technology. These technologies use proprietary hardware to make images that can be refocused after they are captured by, for example, selecting different parts of an image. Selected parts can become in focus. This allows the viewer a more interactive image viewing experience. However, the proprietary hardware used to enable this functionality can be expensive.